<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Vast Expanse of Interstellar Space by Starren_Moonstone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952349">Into the Vast Expanse of Interstellar Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone'>Starren_Moonstone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, God is Dead, Psych 101, Religious Conflict, Struggling, Whumptober 2020, like internal religious conflict, the vast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmond is yeeted into the Vast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Vast Expanse of Interstellar Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober Day 11: Psych 101 - struggling</p><p>Yeah, this day is more based on the title than anything. Psychology of the mind when faced with something that cannot be explained theologically. Most of the time, people's faith is only strengthened... not in this case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 11th, 2012</p><p>    For as far back as Edmond can remember, he had always believed in The Path that God so rightly designed for existence. Everyone has a part to play, so long as they accept God into their life and are ready for the divine plan. Those who don’t, well, they just don’t get to be apart of something greater than themselves. A pity, and Edmond never understood why people would be such against it. The Path was a good one, that lead to good things, and as long as one stuck too it, not true harm could ever come to them.</p><p>    Edmond walks the streets of London, taking in the sights of the place. He is over here on a trip with a group of people from his college. A general learning experience, though most have come on the trip just to get away from school work. Not that they won’t have a mountain to do when they get back, however that is a few weeks away. Edmond’s father thought it was a great idea, and insisted his son go on the trip. Edmond’s mother, while not exactly against it, certainly was not thrilled by the whole venture. Something about focusing on studies and prayers. </p><p>    Fall is evident in the air around, Edmond takes a deep breath in, clutching the crucifix safely in his pocket. He has carried around this artifact for a very long time, since he was 10. It called to him when he was out exploring in a forest with his cousins. The cross itself is a plain bronze item with a intricately detailed gem at the center of it. It looks like a God’s Eye, with how the various colors of purple, blue, white, and green are woven together. It is like looking into an entire galaxy… into the eye of God Himself. It has always been a very holy item for Edmond, and has inspired him to become a minister. That is the next step, going to a school to become ordained. It is his calling.</p><p>    Edmond bumps into someone on the street, his thoughts racing elsewhere. “Whoops!” the person he bumps into says, grabbing his arms to steady him. “Watch your step!”</p><p>    Edmond looks down, and is frozen stunned. This person he has bumped into seems otherworldly. It’s something about their presence, despite the whimsyness in their clothing. Their hair is windswept, parting to the left. They have a gentle face, but something about it seems off… not counting the fact that their eyes glow light blue. This, without a shadow of a doubt to Edmond, has to be an angel, a messenger of God. This staring only lasts for a moment, as this angelic person pushes Edmond back just enough for him to fall to the ground… </p><p>    Except, the ground never meets with Edmond. He keeps falling, into the sky above. Looking all around, there is only the open sky everywhere. Nothing to grab onto, no one to look to for clarification. Edmond tries to look back to see what has happened to the angel, but the cityscape of London is no where to be seen. Just the sky and Edmond, and fear fills the very core of his being.</p><p>    It all feels familiar, like a dream that he cannot quite recall. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the crucifix. Looking into the God’s Eye gem, a heavy realization weighs on his shoulders and the blue sky, changes into the vast expanse of infinite space. Stars scattered all around, and the colors of galaxies all around him. The longer he falls, the farther everything gets. The forever expanding universe, infinitely until everything collapses in upon itself and nothing remains of existence. There is no one Path… there is no divine plan… the god that Edmond grew up believing in does not exist. And he is entirely at the mercy at whatever deity he finds himself in front of. A black hole, eating everything and leaving nothing behind. It has no beginning and no end. No plan or purpose for the universe. Consume all. Nothing matters. </p><p>    Edmond feels everything drain from him until he feels nothing of himself left. The falling motion starts to not have an effect on him, and it feels more like floating out in the middle of space. He had never felt more alone in his life or without such purpose. Nothing mattered. Not his life, not his friends, not his family. These are all meaningless things to the fate of all existence. Why do people bother? Why lie to themselves if only to be disappointed in death and the eventual non-existence everything is heading towards?</p><p>    It takes a long time for Edmond to realize two things. The first is that he has no idea how long he has been falling. It feels like forever, admittedly. Not an eternity… he knows what that is now. The second is standing still. His feet have touched some surface and is able to walk about with the universe as the backdrop. Glass, like a lake, reflecting everything except for himself. But why would it? He is insignificant. Though, he can feel something surging through him… it must be his fear of this place. It all seems… right. Fitting. </p><p>    Edmond looks back up, or at least his perception of up. It is a long way to go to get out of this place… at the same time no distance at all. Edmond throws his head back, and lets himself be taken by free fall once again. It isn’t as great a distance to fall as it was before, and he soon finds himself standing in a forest. He vaguely recognizes the place, having come to this place with his family every other summer. With a heavy sigh, Edmond starts his journey back to his campus, knowing there is no way he is going to get back to his traveling group being on the other side of the Atlantic ocean… for some reason… </p><p>    He needs a drink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like what you read and want to learn more and keep up with this content, I have a tumblr set up. beholdingwriter.tumblr.com I'll be posting up the stories on there, as well as answering questions about the characters involved in this collection of stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>